Nintendo (Drillimation)
is a Japanese electronics company that makes computers and electronic devices that humanoids and youkai could obtain to entertain themselves. Nintendo's games were either mentioned or seen being played many times in The Drillimation Series, including the anime and within the games. List of known Nintendo references Anime ''Magical Girl Team Lucky Star *In ''The Resurrection of Dr. Manhole, Konata and Hiyori can be seen playing Balloon Fight on a Nintendo Entertainment System. This reference only appears in the English dub, as the Japanese version depicts them playing Pong instead, due to the fact that Balloon Fight did not come out until 1985 and the Japanese version aired in 1981, while the English dub aired in 1990. *In the festival scene for The Famous Shooter, after Kagami captures a fish, Tsukasa says "Gotta catch 'em all!". This was before the Pokémon franchise was created. The line from the series eventually caused Game Freak to coin the slogan from the quote. The line is also featured in the remake. *In the future episode preview for That Feeling, the Japanese version has Konata make a well-known secret to Donkey Kong, while the English dub and the remake has Konata referencing a secret from World 3-1 from Super Mario Bros. ''Mr. Driller The ''Mr. Driller anime has several parodies of Nintendo games using Drillimation characters. Games ''Mr. Driller Ace: The Wonderful Pacteria Due to this game being the first Drillimation game to be published by Nintendo as a collaboration with Namco and Drillimation, ''Mr. Driller Ace: The Wonderful Pacteria, has several references to Nintendo games: *One pacteria species is called "Pacmario", which is a red pacteria with Mario's trademark cap and moustache. *In the cutscene before Susumu fights Paczilla, Paczilla states to Susumu that "You will never see the princess ever again!", possibly being a reference to Mario never seeing Princess Peach again. Actually, Paczilla says that Susumu will never find Konata again. *If the player manages to complete a level in 85 seconds or less, the level complete theme from Super Mario Bros. will play instead of the standard level complete theme. ''Mr. Driller X *The Nintendo GameCube version of the game has some Nintendo references: **A boy at the Takanomiya Shrine can be seen with a Game Boy Advance, and if the player talks to him, he'll say "I brought my Game Boy Advance with me. Wanna Smash?". "Wanna Smash?" is obviously a reference to the Drillimation subseries ''Super Smash Bros.. If the player angles the camera over the boy's Game Boy Advance, he can be seen playing a Smash Bros.-like game, even though Nintendo never made a Super Smash Bros. game for the Game Boy Advance. In the PS2, Xbox, and PC versions of the game, he plays the same game but on a WonderSwan instead and says "I've brought my Driller Engine 1.5K with me. Wanna Smash?". ''Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2 In the Nintendo GameCube version of ''Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad appear as guest characters. Mario and Luigi are unlocked after completing all cups on Easy/50cc, and Princess Peach and Toad are unlocked after completing all cups on Normal/100cc. ''Lucky Star: Phantasmagorial Judgement Mario, Luigi, and Bowser appear as guest characters in the Nintendo Wii version of ''Lucky Star: Phantasmagorial Judgement. Bowser only appears on one of Mario's spell cards, and a robot based on the Poltergust 3000 from Luigi's Mansion appears as one of Luigi's spell cards.